Submit a Game
Submitting Game Info In order to share details of your game you must give the following: *'A name of project/title for game (example: project Grayskull/Game title-Zombination)' *'A club/team name working on project. (If you dont have a team name use your name or username) You can request a club/team in the forums and ask for members if you dont have a club/team.' *'A project map (example: Zombination 20% complete, in progress: Implementing upgrades, Expected release date May 19 2015) if the game is already complete type completed project.' *'Status of game (example: complete, In-progress, storyline, for team)' Finally you obviously will need to submit a QR image. This can be done in three useful manners. #'Submit the QR codes in a series of photo's --- This method is prefered if your showing off a demo or submitting a very small project' #'Submit QR's in a gallery --------------------------- This method is prefered if you have a moderate sized game (this is the most common use of the QR's' #'Submit QR's in a Slideshow ----------------------- This method can be used for both small and large projects. Be sure that if you have a multi layored QR code aka the 1/X starts over on another series of QR codes to add multiple slideshows all with a title of what they are for example: code slideshow 1 <---Title screen code slideshow 2 <--- Characters code slideshow 3 <--- Power ups. Ill submit a picture or video later' Template Keep in mind you dont have to use this but you do have to include the steps above: *''Project name:'' *''Title of Game:'' *''Club/Team name:'' *''Project road map: (submit slideshow, gallery, video, ect. here)'' *''Status:'' *''Authors notes:'' *''Release Date/Date Expected to Release: (choose on or the other not both)'' *''Aditional information:'' How to Submit When your ready to start a project or sumbit a game/game idea simply go to the top right of this page and click on Contribute > then click new page > Lastly edit the page with any info you have on the project/game with the template or your own template If you want to request a custom image like making a cool picture for your game send me a message regaurding your page and a link to it. Be sure to send me any images you want edited into your custom image. I have the lastest Adobe Photoshop and need to put it to good use so please request often! Lastly and MOST importently save your web address to your page. Write it down somewhere and send it to me in a message. The page will show up on the wiki dont worry but when people start submitting tons of games, i won't be issued the great task to save the 4 crystals from the dark overlord (In otherwords search every nook and cranny looking for your page). Every game developer or team and or club is welcome to submit as many ideas, projects, and games as they wish! There is no limit but there is a small catch: you have to fill out a template of some kind to let people know about your game and when to expect it. Just imagine this as your game company. You run your staff, you advertise your game the best way you can, and you have fun doing it all. Now I dont expect every game to be complete, I know there are going to be some flop and experimental games out there THATS OKAY!!! If you dont have a release date or if you drop the project for any reason simply put in status: Dropped Project "or" Cancelled. Then under release date write N/A or Experimental. The reason I want you to still have a page for these dropped games or cancelled is because if someone wants to continue where you left off or even use your program to learn some tricks or have some hands on training to learn BASIC in PTC! Isnt that awesome! So buckle up submit a game and get creative!!! Featured Games and Categories Each game, 'provided its page is submitted to me', will be put into a category that makes navigation for other PTC users to get to. These Categories will be seperated between to factions in the Menu PTC and PTC 3D. The PTC will consist of PTC projects made with the DSi Release of Petit Computer, where as PTC 3D will have projects made with the 3DS release of PTC. Top Rated, Contest Winning, and Game of the Week will all be used to show case some of the finest PTC games our community has made. Find yourself on one of these three and you might just receiving a special prize!